Crash and Eddie's Girls
by Chicka937
Summary: What happens when Crash and Eddie meet two girl possums? Will they fall for the feminine duo? Read and find out! R
1. Going South

Note: I do not own any of the Ice Age characters. Characters not mentioned in the movies are of my own creation.

Chapter 1:

The herd moved down the path in front of them. They were headed south to avoid the oncoming winter. Sid was dragging behind as usual, keeping up his string of complaints.

"When are we gonna get there? My feet are _killing_ me," Sid said.

"I wish that wasn't a figure of speech…" Diego groaned to Manny, who was beside of him. Manny looked at him and nodded in agreement. Manny looked behind him. Peaches had her trunk wrapped tightly around Manny's tail, and Ellie was doing the same to Ellie. Sid was mumbling to himself, complaining most likely. They all walked a bit farther and stopped in a clearing. Wasting a few minutes of sunlight was better than hearing Sid complain all day. Sid finally caught up, and sat down on a fallen tree. He sighed in relief as he lifted his feet off of the ground.

"Where are Crash and Eddie?" Ellie wondered aloud.

"Probably hurting some poor, defenseless animal somewhere" Sid said while rubbing his feet. Just as he finished, the twins popped out from the tree above Sid. They aimed their pee shooters and sprayed pee-sized rocks on Sid.

"OW OW OW! " Sid said as the rock shower continued on his head.

"Huh. You were actually right Sid," Diego said, smiling.

After the rocks ceased to fall, the twins gave each other knuckle bumpers before scrambling down the tree and onto Ellie's back.

"Okay guys, let's get going," Manny said. The herd all got up and got going once again. They walked on a little ways before Sid yelled, "My head hurts!" The group all groaned in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney woke up slowly. In a sleepy daze, she looked around at her sister. She was the first awake, and decided to let her continue sleeping. She slowly un-wrapped her tail from the limb she had slept on, and scurried down the tree. Whitney scampered over to the berry patch a few yards away and began picking off the better berries. Chelsea had eaten all of the better ones at the last camp site. Whitney smiled to herself

'_Revenge. I can't wait to see her face!' _She thought, mischievously. Chelsea always wiped the berry bushes clean every morning before Whitney was even up. Well that wasn't going to happen today. Whitney dove into the plentiful bush. When she finally resurfaced from the inside of the bush, she looked over to where her sister had been sleeping. When she didn't find her, she looked around. She turned to the right and came nose to nose with Chelsea.

"Trying to hoard all the berries, are we sis?" Chelsea said smugly before popping a berry in her mouth. Whitney sighed in defeat.

"Pooey… let's get going I guess," Whitney said, defeated. Chelsea grabbed a handful of berries are walked out of the bush. Whitney had always been the more "mature" of the two. Chelsea had always been a pig of a opossum. They scampered up a tree and started running through the forest. If they traveled like this all day, they should be south by the end of the day. They swung through the trees swiftly, looking forward to being south.

"So, what are we gonna bet this year?" Chelsea said as they ran among the limbs. Whitney remembered how they always made a bet each year before arriving at the south forest. Whitney thought it over.

"Um, well… how about this," Whitney started. "I bet I get a better tan than you this year." Chelsea thought it over.

"Deal." She finally said. They stopped running and did their usual tail shake. They wrapped their tails together and placed one hand up their tails at a time. When Whitney reached the tip of their tails, they gave each other a knuckle bumper, and smiled.

"It's a deal then" Whitney said, satisfied. As soon as they un-wrapped their tails, Chelsea was knocked out of the tree by a small bundle of brown and tan fur. Whitney watched as her sister fell the short distance to the ground.

"Umph." Chelsea said as she landed on the ground. Whitney scurried down the tree and helped her sister up.

"What the –"Chelsea began. Suddenly two male possums dropped down from the trees.

"Ah dude, sorry about pushing you out of the tree." One of them said.

Whitney waved a dismissive had.

"Nah don't worry about it. It was pretty funny anyways." Whitney said, reassuring the two possums.

"Not so funny when you're the one falling out of the tree." Chelsea moaned. The other three possums laughed as Chelsea dusted off her red-orange and tan striped fur. Whitney held out a hand.

"My name's Whitney, and this is my sister Chelsea." The two possums shook her hand. One of them pointed a finger at the other.

"This is my bro Crash, and I'm Eddie" Eddie said pointing to Crash, then himself. Chelsea smiled at the two.

"Very nice to meet you two." She said, eying the two. "Are you guys, like, twins or something?" Chelsea continued. The twins looked at each other and then at Chelsea again.

"Duh!" They said sarcastically. Crash looked at the two girls.

"So what's the age difference here?" Crash said to the two.

"About 2 minutes." Chelsea said coolly. The boys looked confused. "We're fraternal twins, dude." She continued when the boys didn't get it. They looked like they got it.

"Ah, so that explains the color difference." Eddie said noting of Chelsea's red-orange/tan stripes, well as Whitney's blond/tan striped fur.

"Yep… so where you guys headed?" Whitney said.

"We're headed south with our herd." Eddie said.

"A herd of possums?" Chelsea said, confused. The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Well it's not your… average herd." Eddie said.

"But if you consider 3 mammoths, a saber tooth tiger, 2 possums, and a sloth normal, then it's a normal herd." Crash said nonchalantly, studying his nails.

"Chelsea had her mouth wide open. Whitney rolled her eyes and used her index finger to shut her sisters mouth closed.

"Watch it sis. You may leak morning breath." Whitney said. Chelsea glared at her. She looked back at the twins.

"That sounds awesome!" Whitney said. "Would you mind letting us see your herd?" Chelsea finished. The boys looked at each other. Crash shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt." Eddie said. "Come one girls." Eddie said running up the tree.

"Cool!" Whitney said. She looked back down at Chelsea. "Don't fall outta the tree again, sis!" Whitney called. The girls heard the twins giggle as the four of them ran through the trees to the boys odd little herd.


	2. Lonely

Note: I do not own any of the Ice Age characters. Whitney and Chelsea are mine though. Please R&R

Chapter 2:

The possums didn't have to go far. The boys' herd was very close by. They all stopped and peeked out of the tree directly above the group. The girls noticed that the twins were right. It was an odd herd composed of 3 mammoths, a saber, a sloth, and then the twins. Chelsea and Whitney watched as the boys went down the trunk of the tree and went over to the herd. They waved for the girls to come over, and soon Whitney and Chelsea were on their way to meet the boys. As they approached, the female mammoth turned around. She looked relieved as she noticed Crash and Eddie, oblivious to the girls.

"Where have you two been?" The mammoth asked. The boys smiled and stepped away from each other, reviling the girls. The mammoth's eyes widened.

"Oooooohh. I see. Aw come on girls come sit by me and we'll introduce everyone." The mammoth said a smile on her face. The two sets of twins walked over and hunkered down beside of the mammoth.

"Guys I think Crash and Eddie have some friends they'd like us to meet." Ellie called to the group. They all turned around to face them. The sloth's and tiger's eyes got really big. Sid fell to his knees and threw his hands in the air.

"WHY?! What did I do wrong?" the sloth said to the sky. Everyone rolled their eyes and waited for Ellie to continue. The mammoth used her trunk as she pointed out and introduced everyone.

"I'm Ellie," she said pointing to herself. "This is Manny, Peaches, Sid, and Diego." She continued, pointing to the group which had created a half-circle. "I'm guessing you already know Crash and Eddie." Whitney smiled.

"Hi, everyone! My name's Whitney and this is my sister, Chelsea." Whitney looked over at her sister, who was apparently very interested in her nails at the moment. Whitney nudged her and Chelsea looked up.

"What? Huh, oh-uh… Hey people!" Chelsea said looking up at the group. Whitney sighed and rolled her eyes. Sid, the floppy green thing, waddled over and shook their hands.

"Very nice to meet you guys!" He said. After he was finished shaking their hands, Chelsea smiled and wiped her hand off on her side.

"Yep, same here." Chelsea said with fake enthusiasm. Chelsea had never been good with large crowds. Her philosophy had always been the same; Fours a party, fives a crowd. Ellie looked at the two girls.

"So what brings you two here?" Ellie said happily. Chelsea looked up again from her nails.

"Well, instinct brought us half the way, Crash and Eddie took us the rest." Chelsea said. Whitney's brows furrowed. She stepped on her sister's foot and gave her a don't-be-a-butt look. Chelsea rolled her eyes and continued studying her nails. Ellie looked at the two and tried another question.

"Why are you two by yourselves?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, we were traveling with our mom and dad, but we got separated. No big deal. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Whitney said.

The group waited. They waited for Sid to say his usual line. _'Oh why don't you come with us?'_ But he never did. Ellie looked at the two and smiled.

"Well why don't you girls come with us? We were all heading the same way anyways." Ellie said with enthusiasm. The sloth ran up to Ellie and grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Oh please Ellie NO! Two possums are bad enough! But four? I would go insane!" he wailed

"Er, Sid you would be even more insane" Diego said smugly. Diego didn't mind the two girl possums. The blond one looked like a polite, goody-two shoes. The red/orange one looked… bored, honestly. He knew he might reconsider that, but for now, he didn't care.

Manny could care less, but he didn't mind the two possums. They never bothered him. As long as they kept their distance, he was okay with the two girls joining them. Ellie look around for any more disagreements.

"All in favor say 'I'" Ellie said. There were a few mumbled 'I's and then Sid's complaining. Ellie turned toward the girls. "So what'd you say? Wanna come with us?" Whitney and Chelsea looked at each other. Safety in numbers right? And at least this way, they wouldn't be using half the day playing dead. They turned towards the group and smiled

"Totally!" they said together.

The group walked on towards the south forest. Crash and Eddie spotted the girls up front.

"Watch and learn bro" Crash said to Eddie. Crash licked his hands and smoothed down his hair. Eddie held back a giggle as a piece of fur flopped back to the top. Crash strode up to the two possums "So ladies, see anything you like?" Crash said, not making the hit-line the least bit subtle. Chelsea looked up and down Crash and smiled.

"Yep. Sure do." Chelsea said flirtatiously. Whitney saw where this was going and turned around to walk with Ellie.

"I see Crash and Chelsea are getting along… well." Ellie said when she saw Whitney.

"Yea, sure." Whitney said grumpily. Ellie gave her a concerned look.

"You okay sweetie?" Ellie said. "You know you can tell me anything". Whitney smiled at the mammoth. She liked Ellie. Whitney sighed.

"I guess I just feel left out. You have Manny, now Chelsea has Crash… and I have nobody." Whitney said, getting it off her chest. Ellie looked sympathetically at her.

"It'll be alright Whitney. I promise." Ellie said. They walked in silence. Eddie had hidden in Ellies fur and heard the whole conversation. He felt upset that Whitney wasn't enjoying the trip. He sat there and suddenly jumped quietly off Ellie's back and up a tree. Eddie had an Idea to make her feel great!


	3. Games and Tricks

Note: I do not own The Ice Age characters. Whitney and Chelsea however are of my own creation. I will update after every few reviews, so R&R!

Chapter 3:

Eddie ran over to the open field close by. He looked around at saw the wild flowers that stretched for at least a mile. He scurried down the tree and started picking at the flowers. After he was satisfied with the flowers, he ran back to where the herd was. By the time he got back, it was night. He laid the bouquet of flowers on the branch above Whitney, and ran to the tree that Crash was hanging from. He wrapped his tail snuggly around the limb before falling asleep.

In the morning, Crash and Eddie were up to their usual antics. They had made slingshots earlier that morning and were eager to test them out on sleeping Sid. Crash and Eddie smiled at each other mischieviously.

"One, two…" The said together

"THREE!" they heard from the other side of the clearing, and just then, Sid was peppered with fruit after fruit. The twins looked up to see Chelsea and Whitney throwing the fruits at the food covered sloth. Chelsea was eating more than she was throwing, she would throw a fruit and pop one in her mouth. She did this over and over until they were almost out of fruits. The boys turned around to climb down the tree when they each were hit with a peach in the back of the head. They spun around to see the girls giggling at them.

"'Morning Boys!" Whitney called, recovering from laughing.

"Hope you enjoyed your breakfast!" Chelsea shouted, still shaking with giggles. The boys looked at each other before jolting down the tree.

"AHH!" the girls called as they retreated down their own tree. They ran through the trees, the boys hot on their heels. They were about to reach them when suddenly, Whitney turned around. She came nose-to-nose with Eddie, almost getting run over.

"Wait!" she said. The boys stopped and looked at them expectantly. "We have a deal to offer." Whitney said, raising their interests.

"Ohhh?" the boys said, intrigued. Whitney nodded, as did Chelsea.

"Now, if you help us take down Diego, we'll-" Whitney started.

"_Try_," Chelsea said, covering it up with a fake cough.

"-not use you two as targets, 'k?" Whitney finished, raising an eyebrow and handing out her paw. Chelsea did the same. The boys thought it over before wiping a handful of peach juice off of their necks.

"Deal." They said, slapping their jelly-covered paws to the girls'. Whitney made a face before smiling evilly.

"K, here's the plan," Whitney said as the group formed a huddle.

Crash jogged over to Diego, a mouthful of water jiggling in his mouth. He climbed onto him and layed down on his head. The girls each got a feather, while Eddie, with his own mouthful of water, stood directly in front of Diego's sleeping face. The girls tickled Diego's ears. Soon Diego was twitching. Finally he went to swat his ear, and when he did that, he squished Crash, sending the mouthful flowing over his face. When Diego's eyes opened lazily, Eddie sent his mouthful spraying Diego's nose and mouth. Diego's eyes flew open and the two sets of twins shot up the nearest tree.

"What the heck?!" Diego said angrily as he pawed the water running down his face. He suddenly made the connection and looked up the tree at the twins. He glared daggers before storming off, to hunt more likely, since he was already up so early. The twins busted out laughing, and soon Whitney had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh-oh that was good! We'll have to do that again sometime!" Whitney gasped between spurts of laughter. They all agreed before giving each other high fives. "See you guys after while!" Whitney called. She and Chelsea had to go groom their fur, and they weren't about to do that in front of the guys. The boys waved and the girls walked back to their tree.

At the tree, the girls crawled into a hole in the tree, made by the tree's previous owner. Whitney walked over to her half of the small room and sat down by a bundle of flowers.

"Where'd those come from?" Chelsea said. Whitney shrugged.

"I don't know…" she admitted. "I found them by my tail this morning when I woke up." Whitney said.

"Oh girl, you have a secret admirer!" Chelsea teased.

"Yea, I guess." Whitney said, smiling and laughing quietly. She stroked the flowers, thinking about a very special someone.

**Sorry this one's kinda short! If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Please R&R! That's what keeps the chapters coming! I write a new chapter every Saturday or so, so stay tuned! If I have a good number of reviews, I'll add 2 or 3 new chapters, so show the love!**


	4. Water Ripples

Note: I do not own the ice age characters, but I do claim ownership of Whitney and Chelsea.

Chapter 4:

Whitney slowly opened her eyes, She was the first up. Again. She unwrapped her tail, and crawled into the tree's hole. She walked over to her side and grabbed her flowers. She picked out one of the duller ones and began picking off the petals, one-by-one.

He loves me" she whispered to herself. "He loves me not." She continued this until she reached the last petal. She cradled it between her fingers. Whitney sighed. "He loves me" she cooed. Whitney plucked off the last petal, and kissed the center of the flower. "And I love him."

By the time Chelsea was up, the boys had already attacked Sid, and the girls didn't want to take Diego on by herself. The twins wandered around the forest awhile, waiting for everyone else to get up. They found a blueberry bush. Whitney got a stick, and parted the bush in half.

"This is my half, and that's yours." Whitney declared. Chelsea smiled and agreed. While they ate their breakfast, Chelsea continuously giggled. Whitney looked at her. "What's so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing, it's just that my side has twice the berries yours has." Chelsea said. Whitney looked confused, then mad. Whitney jumped and landed on her sister, The two rolled around as they engaged in a slap fight.

"Hey, breakfast comes with a show." They heard from behind them.

"Now all we need is some mud." Crash said. The girls stopped fighting and looked over at Crash and Eddie, who had finished off the berries. The girls looked at each other briefly before turning their attention to the boys. As soon as the girls took off after them, the possums ran back the way they came. They ran among the trees, and the girls were hot on their tails. Chelsea gained an extra bit of speed and tumbled over Crash. They landed on a branched, Chelsea over Crash. They laughed and got up. Whitney, however, was still after Eddie. She stretched her paw out and almost got him by the tail.

"Got 'cha!" she called. But before she could grab a hold of Eddie's tail, she fell through an opening in the trees. Whitney fell and fell. She remembered the sound of her body making contact with the ground, then…. Nothing.

Whitney heard voices.

"Is she alright?" a male voice asked

"What happened?" a feminine voice inquired. Ellie she thought.

"She fell, and, and… it's my fault." Eddie maybe? Whitney's eyes fluttered, and she leaned up into a sitting position, rubbing her head.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Ellie asked, a worried look on her face. _'Ah-no. No I'm not'_ Whitney thought to herself, but she nodded anyways. Ellie's expression softened slightly, but still held worry lines. Whitney slowly got up. Eddie held her elbow and helped her up. Was he sitting that close? As soon as she was on her feet, her sister engulfed her in a smothering hug.

"Oh I'm so happy you're alright!" she said. Whitney returned her hug.

"I'm totally fine sis. No worries 'k?" Whitney reassured her. She looked over at the two brothers. Crash looked rather bored, but Eddie was drawing circles with is foot in the dirt. He had a guilty expression on his face. Whitney let go of her sister and walked over to Eddie. "You okay?" Whitney asked. Eddie nodded his head, but Whitney knew otherwise. "It's okay. See I'm fine." She said patting his back. He looked up, and frowned.

"But I could've kept you from falling… it's my fault you fell." Eddie said.

"No it's not, Eddie." That was the first time she had ever said his name, and she liked the way it sounded when she said it. He still looked upset. She sighed and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first before returning the hug. "And I thought you were suppose to be the one comforting me." She whispered in his ear before letting go of him.

"Awww! EW!" Sid said lovingly.

"Do what now?" Eddie asked. "How does that even go in the same sentence?" Whitney questioned.

"Oh, well it's cute that you two are together!" Sid said.

"Okay, first we're not together" –no matter how much she wanted it- "and how does that explain the EW part?" Whitney asked.

"Well if you two _were _together, which I'll make sure of in the end, your initials would spell EW." Sid explained, a smug look on his face.

"Um well why not go with WE, Sid. See 'cause using it in a sentence would sound a lot better." Whitney told him. Sid smiled.

"Can we have an example?" He challenged. Whitney sighed

"Okay. In example, WE would make an awesome cou-"she started before she noticed what she was saying. Her cheeks turned red, easily seen through her blond fur. She smiled. Everyone laughed at her deer-in-the-headlights look. She huffed and walked away back to her tree. Once inside the tree hole, she took out her favorite flower. She sighed and tucked it behind her ear. She crawled out of the hole and walked into the woods.

She walked until she reached a lake. She walked over to bank, and sat down. She threw rocks into the water, watching as they rippled and grew. She knew she liked Eddie. But she wasn't as outgoing and pretty and boy-smart as Chelsea. What guy wanted a goody-two shoes? Eddie probably didn't. She sighed again and pitched another rock.

"Why even bother…" she grumbled.

"Bother with what?" she heard behind her. She turned around and saw Eddie walking towards her. He came out first, then Crash and Chelsea followed shyly behind. Whitney was curious as to why Chelsea looked so embarrassed and thrilled at the same time. She looked around the two and finally noticed. They were holding hands. Oh, that helped her mood a lot. Chelsea and Crash kept walking a bit down the bank, giving them their space. Eddie sat down beside Whitney.

"So you okay?" he asked her. She looked at him and looked away. He got the point. "So you think we'd make a good couple?" Eddie asked jokingly. Whitney swore she turned 7 shades of red.

"Well um, uh… yes." She stuttered. Eddie looked at her ear.

"See your wearing my flowers." He said coolly. Whitney smiled. She knew he had given them to her. She just didn't want to believe it.

"Hey Whitney," Eddie said.

"Yeah" she answered.

"I think we'd make an awesome couple too." Eddie said. Whitney looked up at him and smiled. Eddie noticed for the first time that Whitney's eyes were brown. She sighed.

"You don't know how much I wanted to hear that." Whitney sighed. They watched as the moon went higher and higher in the moon. Crash had thrown a rock into the lake, and the ripples grew. Whitney intertwined her tail with Eddie's and laid her head on his shoulder. Maybe falling out of a tree wasn't always that bad.

**Please R&R! The more reviews the more chapters! I'll try to add a chapter a day, but it may take longer sometimes. Ideas are welcomed. Thanx for reading! More to come!**


	5. Who's Buck?

Note: I do not own the characters of ice age. I do however own Whitney and Chelsea. Thanx to all for the ideas! Just be patient and I promise to use most/all of your ideas!! R&R!

Chapter 5:

Manny walked slowly down the path ahead of them, hoping Sid wouldn't complain as much at this speed. Peaches was behind Ellie, holding strongly to her tail. Manny smiled at his daughter and petted her head gently with his trunk.

"I'm… so… tired." Sid huffed. Manny rolled his eyes.

"Sid, we just stopped an hour ago. And besides, the slugs are passing us at this speed." Manny told him.

"Please Manny! Just a teensy-weensy rest?" Sid said, his eyes pleading. Manny sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Manny grumbled, sitting down where he stood. "But if the twins ambush you again, don't get upset." Diego sat beside him.

"Manny, telling Sid not to get upset, is like telling winter not to be cold." Diego told him. Manny nodded in agreement.

"I know, but it's worth a shot." Manny explained. Manny looked around for the twins. Probably off playing around somewhere. They'd catch up sooner or later, he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And last season, me and Eddie saved Sid." Crash bragged. Chelsea's eyes widened.

"Really? How?" Chelsea urged, wanting him to continue. Crash stood up and illustrated his story.

"There Sid was, rushing down a river of deathly lava. Eddie and I soared down to him, on the back of a dinosaur!" Crash looked over at Chelsea. She had her paw over her mouth, bug-eyed. "I was driving, of course, Eddie giving directions. And the moment Sid tipped over the edge, I grabbed him by the tail while performing a perfect 360" Crash continued, satisfied with Chelsea's response. Eddie rolled eyes

"Oh Crash, you know Buck was the one who saved Sid… although he mixed him up with some dude named 'Roger'." Eddie corrected him. Whitney looked at him.

"Who's Buck?" Whitney said, an eyebrow raised.

"Only the most awesome rodent EVER!" Crash said excitedly.

"After you of course sweetie." Chelsea said, fluttering her eyelashes. Whitney huffed. She turned to Eddie.

"So who is Buck exactly?" Whitney tried again.

"That would be me!" A voice said from behind the four. Crash and Eddie's eyes got wide.

"BUCK!" they said together, scurrying over to the weasel. Chelsea and Whitney looked at each other before looking back the way the boys had come. Chelsea jumped as she came nose-to-nose with Buck.

"Not too bad boys, not too bad." Buck said, studying Chelsea. Crash looked smug at Buck's approval of Chelsea. "Ey, mate, which lucky rodent does this pretty young thing belong to?" Buck asked, pointing at Whitney.

"K, first, I don't _belong_ to anyone. But I'm with Eddie." Whitney corrected him. Buck looked at her again.

"Mind if I borrow this one? I like her. Spunky." Buck asked. The girls looked at each other. They burst into giggles. "What's funny mates?" Buck inquired.

"Me? Spunky? That's funny!" Whitney laughed. After the girls were quiet, Eddie got Buck's attention.

"So Buck, how'd you get here? I thought you cut the bridge after we got across." Eddie asked. The girls looked at Buck questionably.

"Ya know that pterodactyl that we saved Sid on?" Buck asked. The twins nodded. "Well, when I decided to take you all up on your offer to join your odd little herd, she happily agreed to give me a ride over." Buck explained.

"But what about Rudy?" Crash asked. Buck shrugged his shoulders.

"Got tired of the old dino, I guess mate." Buck answered. Crash and Eddie stood there, mouths gaping. The girls rolled their eyes at the same time, and shut the boys' mouths.

"K well, since you're here to join the herd, let's get kicking." Chelsea said, turning back the direction the herd was. The others turned around and followed, the twins reminiscing with Buck.

The girls were back at the tree, in the hole room of the new tree. Chelsea was sitting in the corner, a troubled expression on her face. Whitney looked over at her and walked over to sit beside of her.

"You alright?" Whitney asked her sister, an arm around her shoulders. Chelsea shrugged. They sat there a bit longer before Chelsea looked up.

"It's Crash. Since Buck showed up, he doesn't talk to me like, at all. And when he does it's always 'Buck this, Buck that'" She looked down again. Whitney sighed. Since the boys had introduced Buck to the herd again, they had welcomed him in, no questions asked.

"It'll be alright sis, you know, boys will be boys. And if it doesn't get better, I'll have Eddie talk to him about it." Whitney comforted. When her sister looked up at her, Whitney smiled. It was gonna be alright. After all, she had promised.

Chelsea and Whitney slept on Ellie's back. They had gotten up early, and the girls were still tired. The boys were upfront talking to Buck.

"So what happened to your Pineapple?" Crash asked.

"She left me sadly. Ran off with a Cumquat I believe." Buck explained sadly. The boys looked sympathetically at him.

"Sorry about that dude." Eddie said comfortingly.

"You mates are lucky to have those two girls." Buck told them.

"Yea I don't know what we'd do without them." The boys said contently

**Sorry this chapter is a lil weak, and sorry it's not that long. Please R&R anyways though! Ideas are welcome! And thanx to all who posted ideas! I'll try my best to include them before the story's done!**

**K Question, please include in your review if you want! Which character is your favorite so far?**


	6. CHELSEA!

Note: I do not own the ice age characters, but I do however own Whitney and Chelsea

Chapter 6:

The herd had finally reached the south forest. They were going to be here for a while now, so the girls set up a little tree house to keep everything together in. Chelsea decorated her side with blue berries, while Whitney's was red. They had just finished painting when they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Whitney said as she strolled across the room. When she opened the door, she saw the boys standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey guys. Come on in!" Whitney invited. The boys walked into the room and looked around.

"Nice set up." Eddie complemented, walking over to Whitney. The girls smiled.

"Come on, let's go talk to the others." Chelsea offered.

They found the herd under a large tree, watching Peaches play. The baby mammoth smiled as she saw the possums approach.

"Dada, pothumz cum pay?" Peaches asked Manny. He laughed at her baby talk.

"Yes sweetie. Possums come to play." He answered her. Peaches squealed happily and ran over to meet the rodents. The girls laughed and hugged the baby when she stopped in front of them.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Chelsea asked the mammoth. Peaches shook her head

"Nufin, Buck pay'n wif may!" She said. The twins looked over at the herd. Buck was asleep on the branch of a tree over head of the group.

"Did you tire him out good?" Whitney asked playfully. Peaches smiled.

"Yep buck sweeping." The group laughed, and they went to lay under the tree with everyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two couples sat there, watching as the sun set beyond the large glacier. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." Whitney sighed happily.

"Yep, you sure are." Eddie told her. Whitney smiled and nestled her head on his shoulder. She looked over at Crash and Chelsea, who had gotten up and were walking over a little bit off.

"Where are they going?" Whitney asked. Eddie smiled.

"You'll see." He said happily.

Chelsea and Crash walked down the edge of the cliff, holding hands.

"There's something I need to ask you" they said at the same time. They both blushed.

"You go first." Crash offered. Chelsea smiled slightly.

"Well since Buck showed up, you've been spending most of your time with him, and you haven't really talked to me that much." Chelsea admitted shyly. Crash looked at her, confused.

"I spend lots of time with you." He told her.

"Not since Buck showed up." Chelsea argued.

"What, so I have to spend all of my time with you now?" Crash remarked.

"Well ya know, when people are together, they may need to spend at least a bit of time together." Chelsea retorted.

"Well ya know what?! I don't think I wanna spend any of my time with you." Crash said, crossing his arms and turning away from Chelsea.

"Wha- what?!" Chelsea said. She could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. Yet.

"You heard me." Crash said, refusing to look at her.

"Well ya know what. I don't want to see you either." And with that Chelsea turned on her heels and stormed through the trees.

"Chelsea come back…" Crash pleaded, watching the place where she had entered the forest. Whitney, who was watching the scene looked at Eddie, who was watching the two as well.

"You knew he was gonna do that to her? Ugh!" Whitney said before scurrying off after her sister.

"Whitney, Wait!" Eddie called after her. He looked up at his brother and glared daggers. "What'd you do?" Crash shrugged.

"I was gonna ask her, but before I could ask, she was fussing at me dude." Crash said, defending himself. Eddie shook his head.

"Come on, before something happens." Eddie told his brother

Whitney whipped at limb after limb, searching for her sister.

"Chelsea!!" she called. She called and called until she had lost count, and her voice was giving out. "Chelsea…" she yelled one more time, her voice giving.

"Go away!" Chelsea called. Whitney filtered through the last few branches before finding her sister crying on a log.

"Chelsea…" Whitney said, cautious. Chelsea looked up at her, the tear steaks noticeable as the darkened her red/orange fur. Whitney headed toward her sister. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a high pitched caw. The girls looked up to see a hawk closing in. Chelsea's eyes got big

"Whitney!!" she said, running toward her sister. But before Chelsea reached her sister, the hawk swooped down and snatched Chelsea up in it's claws.

"_CHELSEA!!!!!!!!!!" _Whitney called. But Chelsea was already gone.

**OH-NO!!! Chelsea's gone and heartbroken! Will they find her? And what was Crash gonna ask her? Find out tomorrow! Stay tuned! More to come! R&R**


	7. Getting Ready To Go!

Note:" I don't own any of the ice age characters. I do, however, own Cami, Whitney and Chelsea. Thanx for the awesome reviews! And Goldenpuon, thanx for letting me know I was slacking. I'll try my best to get more detailed. Just give me a slap on the wrist when I slack! And Goddess on a Highway, thanx for correcting me! R&R everyone! KK here's the chapter.

Chapter 7:

Whitney stood there, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She heard a rustling from behind her. She didn't care. It could be a tiger coming to eat her for all she cared. She didn't want to live if she had to live without Chelsea. The rustling continued and soon Crash and Eddie came through the brush.

"Whitney, you alright?" Eddie asked hesitantly. Whitney turned around. She looked at Eddie then Crash. Her tears turned to daggers as she stared at him.

"YOU! You're the one that killed her! You're the one that did this to her!" Whitney said. She ran up to Crash and beat his chest, the tears flowing more freely than ever.

"You killed her!" she said over and over. She knew her hits weren't doing much, but it made her feel better.

"Whitney." Eddie said easily, holding her elbow. She stopped hitting Crash and looked at him. She threw herself at him, and cried freely on his now soaked chest.

"Sh-sh- she's dead Eddie. Gone." Whitney stuttered out into his fur. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away gently, looking at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked, worried.

"Th-the-the hawk swooped down ah-and got h-her. She's gone. Dead." She stuttered weakly, falling limp in Eddie's paws. She turned around to Crash. "And he killed her." She said harshly. She walked over to Crash, who looked more scared with every step closer she took. "If you hadn't done whatever it was you did to her, she wouldn't have run off and become someone's supper!" She accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Whitney, come on, he wasn't going to do anything like that." Eddie said, attempting to sooth her anger.

"Then what _was_ he going to do?" She spat.

"I was gonna ask her to be my mate…" Crash said shyly. Whitney turned around to look at him again.

"The-then why did sh-" Whitney began.

"She started yelling at me before I even had a chance to ask." Crash explained. Whitney looked at him thoughtfully. Then she turned to Eddie.

"We can still save her." She said hopefully.

"Whitney, how?" Eddie said softly.

"I don't know…" she admitted. The three stood there thinking for a moment. Whitney's head snapped up, and she smiled.

"What?" Crash and Eddie said together.

"You guys said Buck was like some big explorer and saved all of you, right?" Whitney started.

"Yea but what's Buck gonna-" Eddie said… then he smiled as well. "Ah…" he said, realizing what she was thinking. Crash smiled too.

"Well he said he was getting tired of Rudy, why not introduce him to a hawk?" Crash said. They all smiled and did a knuckle bumper before scurrying off to find the herd.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The possums walked through the trees to find the herd under the same tree as earlier. Peaches saw them and ran up again.

"Hey guyz, ere Ch-sea?" Peaches said, smiling. Ellie looked around her baby.

"Yea guys, where is she?" Ellie asked. Whitney sighed and told them the story. She saw everyone's eyes get bigger and bigger as she came to the end of her story. "Oh no sweetie, what are you gonna do?" Ellie said sympathetically. Ellie knew that once you were taken by a bird of prey, you usually didn't come back at all, let alone alive.

"Well, we were hoping Buck would help us with that." Whitney said slowly. Buck heard his name and dropped out of the tree directly in front of Whitney.

"Proud to be of service, lass." Buck said winking at her. Eddie 'humphed' but nothing more. "I've wrestled worse mates, ey?" Buck told them. Whitney smiled

"That's why we wanted you for the job." She said happily.

"Well let's get going then, ey?" Buck said. He turned Whitney around and placed his arm nonchantly around her shoulders. Eddie took his arm off, but Buck simply placed it there again. Eddie sighed in defeat, and walked on the other side of her, holding her hand. Crash walked sadly behind the possums and weasel, missing Chelsea more than ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea squirmed and wriggled in the hawk's claws.

"Let me go!" she called up to the hawk.

"Huh, and let my babies starve? No way sweetie, you're coming with me." The hawk said in a feminine voice. Chelsea shuddered at the way she called her sweetie. If only that wasn't in a literal term. Chelsea struggled a few more times before giving up… she guessed it could be worse. She could be hanging by her tail instead of her waist, or dead already. As the minutes flew by (literally), Chelsea got bored. She looked up at the hawk. She was going to die soon anyways. Why not talk to the bird instead of thinking about what was to come?

"Sooooo, what's your name?" Chelsea said, her small talk weak. The bird looked down at her questionably.

"Me? Oh my name's Camellia, Cami for short." The bird explained. Chelsea thought about that and asked another question.

"So how many babies you got?" she asked coolly. The bird didn't look down at her but still answered her question.

"3, Peter, Hunter, and Brooke." The bird said. Chelsea nodded. She decided to ask one more question before shutting up.

"So where are we going?" Chelsea asked. Cami looked down at her and smiled.

"Here." She said before releasing Chelsea. Chelsea fell for a short distance before landing in the nest. The chicks looked around and found her.

"Uh-oh." She said, scared for her life.


	8. Things to Address

_**Things to Address**_:

K, I'd like to know these things before finishing this story.

_What Ice Age story(s) do you want me to work on next? Writing stories on here has already become somewhat addictive and I want to have a project to start on._

_Are there any more ideas as to the adventures the possums could have? If I pick your idea, I promise to give credit, but without ideas, Crash and Eddies girls will become complete._

_What's your favorite character in this story?_

Thanx for reading, and I promise to update soon! R&R every one!! Yours truly,

Chicka937


	9. Saving Chelsea

Note: I do not own any of the ice age characters, but I do own Whitney and Chelsea. Please enjoy… I'll start posting a new chapter around every 3 days, so more is to come! Also, If I get a lot of reviews, I might add 2 that day! So R&R people, R&R.

Chapter 8:

Diego trotted beside the possums, and just by looking at him, you could tell he was worried.

"So what's the plan?" he asked purposefully. Buck opened his mouth and put up a finger, but didn't say anything. Whitney looked at the boys, thinking of a plan. She started with what she did know. The hawk took her sister, and they probably had only 10 minutes to save her. What she didn't know was how she was going to get Chelsea back. Suddenly an idea hit her. She smiled and looked at the guys who were discussing plans.

"Hey guys, what about this?"…

Chelsea's eyes grew bigger as she watched the chicks come closer. With every step forward they took, she took a step back. This continued until her back was up against the rim of the nest. She looked over the nest, and thought better of jumping. She looked down at the ground, at least 20 feet below them, not to mention the rocks that gathered at the bottom. She looked away from the sight below her, and faced the chicks. One of them was nose-to-beak with her, licking its beak hungrily. She ducked as it took a snap at her, and darted to the other side of the nest. The chicks followed. She ran around and around the rim of the nest, the chicks running relentlessly behind her. Soon the mother came back and saw the scene. She watched for a moment before stepping on Chelsea's tail, trapping her in place as the chicks drew closer. She struggled and squirmed, twisting and turning, trying to pry her tail loose. She finally managed to get her tail free, and took off running again.

Around and around she ran before being trapped again, around the waist this time. She struggled before sighing, defeated. Death was coming, and there was no way to avoid it. The chicks drew closer, and soon they were surrounding her. One chick jumped up on its mother's foot. It jumped again and again, enjoying squishing Chelsea. The chick jumped one more time before SNAP! The nest under her broke, and she was free failing towards the ground. She was going farther and farther. She was almost to the ground, when her vision was blurred by golden orange fur.

She lay there, confused and scared, before lifting herself up to see the gang riding on Diego's back. She was shocked at first then looked up. She looked up to see that she had landed in Buck's lap.

"Ello, lass." Buck told her happily. Chelsea quickly got up and sat next to Whitney. "Don't want to sit with ol Buck then? That's alright lass." Buck told her before digging his heels into Diego's side. "Onward!" He shouted, pointing forward. Diego looked back at the weasel.

"Easy Weasel, I'm not a pony here." Diego grumbled before starting forward. He stopped when he heard the caw of the hawk.

"Come Back!" Cami yelled as the group took off. Diego ran as fast as he could but soon the bird was hovering above his back. She was closing in on Whitney and Chelsea, but Buck stood up.

"Ey, Don't mess with my girls!" he called proudly. The girls rolled their eyes mentally. The bird chuckled and came in closer still. Buck smiled smugly. "I warned ya!" He said before taking his tooth knife out from behind him. The bird skipped a wing beat before coming in on Buck. Buck quickly tasseled with the hawk, balancing effortlessly on Diego's back.

"This fight's over sweetie." The hawk laughed evilly before snatching Buck up in her claws.

"BUCK!!" everyone shouted as Buck flew away, wriggling in the hawks claws. Diego turned back around and chased after the bird. They were hot on the bird's tail before Crash and Eddie managed to grabbed Buck's feet and pull him free. After getting Buck back, Diego took off back to where the herd was. When the herd saw everyone coming back, they came to greet them. Ellie had tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed Chelsea up and hugged her tightly with her trunk.

"Oh Chelsea, don't you scare me like that again!" Ellie said. Chelsea hugged Ellie back with all her might.

"I promise!" She told the mammoth happily. After she had gone around and hugged everyone, she looked to see who she had missed. She soon found Crash looking at the ground. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey." She said sweetly. He 'mmed' in reply. "So no hard feelings right?" she said. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'd like that." He told her. She walked over and embraced him in a warm hug. "Chelsea, there's something I want to ask you." Crash said hesitantly. Chelsea pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I- I want to ask you if you…" he started

"If I…?" she urged.

"Is if you wanted to be my…" He gulped. Chelsea raised a single eyebrow. "If you would be my mate." He said before squeezing his eyes shut. He was afraid she would slap him for asking so soon. But when he opened his eyes, her face held undeniable happiness.

"Oh Crash!" She said before hugging him again. She pulled away and kissed him. She looked at him dreamily. "I'd love that." Crash smiled before hugging her again. The two new mates held hands and walked over to the herd. There was no need to explain because everyone knew it was coming. Whitney and Eddie held hands as well, and the herd traveled, heading back to where they were staying this season.

"Hey Whitney, I think I won this year." Chelsea said studying her coat then Whitney's. Whitney laughed easily.

"Yeah I think you're right." She said.

**To all reviewers :: Sorry this chapter sucked after you guys waited so long for it. But this is not the end of this story. It is simply the end of this section. I will post a new chapter around every 3-4 days, so keep checking in!! I love all of my reviewers! So please review!! R&R!!! **


	10. Kick Kick

**Note: I do not own any of the ice age characters. I do however own Whitney, Chelsea and any other characters not mentioned in the movies. Also this is kinda like Part 2 of Crash and Eddie's Girls, but I just decided to put it all on one story so you guys didn't have to chase down all the different parts. K well R&R!**

Chapter 9:

_Four Months Later_

The herd sat contently as they watched Peaches play in the playground Manny had built for her a while back. They watched as she spun on the marry-go-round, swung in the swing and played with various toys. They all watched as she stumbled over to the seesaw and sat down on the one end. A sad expression crossed her face for a moment before she got up and went back to the swing.

Chelsea smiled and rubbed her stomach. Peaches wouldn't be alone for much longer. Chelsea was almost ready to have the baby possum she carried in her stomach. Her and Crash had yet to decide on names, but they had thrown around a few. Greg, Cara, Kelly, Max, Sammi… the list went on and on. Chelsea's thoughts trailed off as she thought about what could go wrong with the baby. It could get stuck, or have something wrong, or even worse, she could have a miscarriage. She snapped out of her thoughts and watched as Peaches ran over to where Manny and Ellie were. When she got over to them, they wrapped her in a warm hug.

She smiled. She knew all her fears were silly. Everything would be just fine, and she knew it. But still, she couldn't help worrying about the unknown. She was excitedly awaiting the baby's arrival. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl. She wondered if it had her blue eyes, or maybe Crash's brown ones. She dreamed and wondered about what color fur the baby would…. She could only dream until the baby came and answered all her questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night and Chelsea walked slowly with Crash, hand in hand down behind the rest of the herd. Manny carried Peaches gently in his trunk which was wrapped carefully around her. Poor thing had tuckered herself out, she played so long. Chelsea smiled to herself. How could things get any better than this? She was a member of the most wonderful herd, was pregnant with the most fabulous possum's baby, and had a beautiful sister that she loved more than anything! She was happy and everything seemed right with the world. She turned and faced Crash. She loved him so much. He looked at her and smiled.

"Love you," she told him easily. He smiled even bigger

"Love you too." He told her, and she knew without a doubt he meant it.

As soon as the words left his lips, she felt the slightest movement in her belly, and her hand flew to her stomach instinctively. Crash stopped and look at her.

"Is everything alright? Is the baby coming?" he asked, a worried tone thick in his voice. Chelsea rolled her eyes at his worries.

"Everything's perfect. It was just a kick. Promise." She told him reassuringly. The worry left his face as quick as it came. The other members of the herd had turned around, and once they saw everything was alright, they turned back around and started back along the path.

Chelsea sighed heavily once no one was paying attention. If only they knew what she knew. The baby was coming. And soon.

**K guys sorry this one's so short, but I thought this was the perfect place to stop for a bit. I want to know, do you guys want a boy or a girl? And what names do you want? Please put it in your review, and I just might pick the name you want!! I'll try to add another 1 chapter before Monday, so you don't have to wait long!! R&R!!**


	11. Water

**Note: I do not own the characters of Ice age, I do though, own Whitney and Chelsea.**

Chapter 10:

Chelsea hung on the branch with her tail. She sighed as she looked at Crash who was sound asleep. She looked over at Whitney, who was all by herself on the branch above them. She felt sorry for her sister. She knew she loved Eddie dearly, but she had made it clear that she wouldn't sleep on the same branch as him until they were mates. Another pang of sadness crossed over her. Whitney and Eddie had such a beautiful relationship, but Eddie moved so slowly. He had told her how he wanted to stay where they were in the relationship, as boyfriend and girlfriend. She sighed again before unwinding her tail and crawling silently down the tree. She reached the ground and made her way out in search of something to eat. Gosh, these weird cravings were messing with her sleep. She continued walking until she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she whispered, almost ready to drop down and play dead. But just before she went still, Diego came from the brush. "What are you doing?" She asked

"I was going to ask the same of you." He started. Chelsea waited expectantly for him to answer her question. "And besides, I was hunting. I didn't think you'd want to see that, especially with you already barfing every morning."

"Oh thanks." She said sarcastically. Ugh. Why didn't Diego like her? She didn't do anything to him. Well, no. She couldn't say that. There were all those times she picked on him for various things. He loved Whitney like a sister almost. Eddie even got jealous sometimes. She sighed. "Sorry Diego. Mood swings, ya know…" she said apologetically. He scoffed. Then he smiled.

"Yea, I understand. See you tomorrow." He told her before trotting off to lay down with the herd. She shook her head before setting off to find what she was looking for. She searched for a bit. She was about to give up when Buck dropped down in front of her. She jumped before rolling her eyes and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Gosh you got to stop doing that. You're either going to give me a heart attack, or make me go into labor sooner than I should!" She scolded in a whisper. Buck shrugged

"Sorry mate, can't help you're so jumpy." He told her. She sighed. "Anyways lass, you seemed like you needed help with something. Maybe ol Buck can help you out?" he asked, fidgeting with the end of his tooth-knife. Chelsea debated whether or not to let him help her. She knew she couldn't find it by herself, but Buck always flirted, and she was a mated possum for Pete's sake. She thought about it before sighing.

"Fine, Buck. I'm looking for a grape vine." She explained. Buck nodded before setting off to find the closest grape vine.

"So how's that bouncin' baby joy you got there, lass?" Buck asked, making small talk while they walked. Chelsea looked down at her swollen belly. She missed seeing her toes. She shrugged.

"It's alright. It's not fun feeling like I swallowed a watermelon whole, but it'll be worth it in the end." She told him. Buck nodded in response.

"So you know what'll be yet?" he asked easily.

"Um, not yet. I want to say a boy, but I can't be positive." She answered. Buck nodded again. He soon stopped at a green grape vine, filled with grape after grape. She smiled and rubbed her hands together before beginning to devour the fruit. "Thanks" she told Buck, grapes overflowing in her mouth. Buck smiled oddly, obviously disturbed by her over indulgence in the grapes. Good. Maybe then he wouldn't hit on her if he was disgusted with her. She soon had her fill of the grapes and began walking back the way they came. Buck was silent as they walked silently back to the herd. They were almost back when Chelsea felt wet.

"Ick… how did I get wet?" she asked disgustedly. Buck looked at the ground and gasped like a fish.

"Oh, oh mate, I um- maybe you should, gosh… how do I tell you this, lass…" he said at a loss for words. Chelsea, confused, looked down, and past her belly she saw the puddle directly under her body

"Oh My Gosh! MY WATER BROKE"!

**Uh-oh… is it a boy or a girl? Will everything go alright? What will the baby look like? You can decide on the name and gender by posting it in your review! R&R soon!!**


	12. Talking To Buck

Note: I do not own the characters of Ice Age, But I do own Chelsea and Whitney. R&R

Chapter 11:

Buck stared at Chelsea in shock

"What are you looking at? Go get the herd!" Chelsea shouted at him. Buck snapped out of his stare and ran for the clearing where the herd was sleeping. Chelsea caressed her stomach with her paw before stumbling over to sit with her back on a tree trunk. She gasped in deep breaths, rubbing her belly soothingly. _'In out, in out… Deep breaths Chelsea'_ She thought to herself. A pang of fierce pain shot through her body as the contractions continued. She gasped out in pain before the herd came running up to her. Ellie and Whitney were by her side in an instant.

"It's alright Chelsea deep breaths." Whitney told her.

"I am taking deep breaths!!" she yelled, gasping for air. Whitney said nothing and offered her sister her hand. Chelsea took it quickly, and squeezed fiercely. Whitney exhaled in pain but said nothing. Ellie was coaching Chelsea through it calmly (how, Whitney had no clue).

"K sweetie, I need you to push. That's good, now push again." She told her. Chelsea did as she was told. Her body was shaking with gasps as she breathed in. "Almost there, and…" And it was over. The pain faded, and Chelsea's breathing went back to normal.

"Wh-what is it?" Chelsea said gasping one last time. Ellie smiled and gave her the baby, who was wrapped snuggly in her trunk.

"It's a boy." She told her before placing the baby in Chelsea's arms. Chelsea gazed in wonder at the baby that lay in her arms at that moment. He was so beautiful, innocent and perfect all at once. And she felt like nothing meant more than this baby. She looked up to see the guys walking slowly to the tree where the girls were at. She smiled as she spotted Crash, and motioned him over. He came hesitantly, but dropped to his knees beside her.

"It's a boy, Crash." She said smiling. He smiled too and looked at the baby possum in his mate's arms.

"What should we name him?" He asked her contently. A thoughtful expression crossed Chelsea's face as she thought.

"I like Aaron." She told him. He smiled again and nodded.

"I like that." He replied. The herd gathered around Chelsea, and watched the new baby Aaron in wonder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Months Later_

Whitney sighed. Again. She was stuck babysitting Aaron for Chelsea. Again. Her and Crash were out doing something, what it was, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was stuck with her sister's baby, and Chelsea wasn't coming back until sunset. Don't get her wrong, she loved Aaron, and didn't mind babysitting. But every day from lunch until sunset while Chelsea ran around having fun? Oh, uh-uh. Crash and Chelsea did something together every night. Her and Eddie hadn't done anything together since before the baby. Honestly, Buck flirted with her more than Eddie anymore. And he didn't get jealous like he used to. Whitney was getting stressed, and nothing seemed to want to work out right.

Chelsea finally came back with Crash. They were giggling and laughing without a care in the world. But they did have just one little thing to worry about. Their baby. Chelsea walked over to Whitney and plucked Aaron out from Whitney's arms.

"Hey, there! How's my precious little boy? Did you miss me? Did you miss your momma?" Chelsea said in a baby voice, rubbing noses with Aaron. Whitney scoffed

"Like he even knows you're related to him." Whitney said under her breath. Chelsea flickered an ear in her direction, but showed no other signs of hearing her. She placed Aaron on her hip before walking out without a word to Whitney. She sighed for the millionth time that day. Gosh life sucked right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning, and Whitney was busy grooming her fur. She heard a rustling behind her, and knew it was Chelsea, probably coming of hand off her baby. She turned around and, big surprise, she was right. Chelsea held Aaron out with a big smile.

"Here ya go! Me and Crash are going to go to this awesome mountain about a mile out, and I knew you wouldn't mind babysitting." Chelsea told her. Whitney knew you could see her face turn red through her thin blonde fur.

"Ya know what, Chelsea? I made plans to go to the lake today. I'd been meaning to go by and take a bath but, for some reason, I haven't had the time." She told her sister. Chelsea made her face that she made when she was upset.

"But you knew I would need you to watch him today." Chelsea whined.

"Well, I guess you'll have to ask Sid. I know he wouldn't mind." She said before turning on her heels and walking in the direction of the lake. She knew if she turned around, Chelsea would be standing there, turning every color possible. But she didn't turn around. She just kept walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney soaked in the warm lake, more relaxed than she had been in a long time.

"Ahhhhhhh." She said, slipping farther under the surface of the water.

"Enjoying a nice soak, lass?" she heard from the bank. Her eyes flew open to find Buck lounging on the water's edge. OMG he was there looking at her while she was bathing! Not that it was a different sight as to when he normally saw her, but still she was bathing!

"Buck, what are you doing?!" she hissed. Buck shrugged

"Same as you mate, coming to enjoy a good ol' soak at the lake." He said while dipping his toe in the water. Oh my gosh he was going to get in? Oh, oh no, she was getting out then. She quickly swam back to shore and shook herself dry. She noticed Buck eyeing her, and she turned around. Gosh what was with guys and wet girls? Ugh. She didn't look any different. Okay so maybe her small bangs were plastered to her forehead, as was her fur, defining her lines even more, but did that really call for staring? She had never thought she was much to look at anyways. She thought Buck would talk to her but instead he dropped his gaze and made his way into the water. Whitney was about to leave, but she didn't want to walk back wet and have all the dirt stick to her. So instead, she perched herself on a nearby rock and sat while her fur dried.

She watched as Buck went under water and came back up. Why couldn't Eddie play around and flirt with her like Buck? She didn't know why Buck flirted. She wasn't worth flirting with, it was a waste of breath. Soon curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to ask Buck.

"Hey Buck!" she called as he resurfaced again. He turned around and swam back to the shore. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Allo, lass. What is it?" he asked. Whitney didn't like him being so close, but she just sat there.

"I was wondering," she began

"Wondering what?" he said, urging her to continue

"I was wondering why you flirt with me so much. You used to flirt with Chelsea too, but not as much anymore." She told him, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ha, that? Ah, I just think a pretty possum like yourself needs someone to tell her she beautiful every now and then." He told her. She was shocked by his answer. She thought about that for a moment.

"But I'm not pretty. Eddie even seems to ignore me anymore." She told him

"Aw, it's a boy-thing, we sometimes don't know what to say around pretty girls like yourself." He told her, placing an arm around her shoulder, something he did when her flirted with her.

"But you don't have a hard time talking to me, so why would Eddie?" she inquired. Buck smiled.

"Because the worst that can happen if I say the wrong thing is I'd get hit a time or two, but Eddie could lose you for saying the wrong thing, lass" he told her reassuringly. Whitney raised an eyebrow.

"He seems like he's trying to lose me." She said. It was getting easy to let things out to Buck. He always had an answer.

"Maybe the mate don't know what to say." He told her. She smiled, but it faded quickly. She laughed coldly.

"Eddie, at a loss for words? I doubt that." She said before sighing. She looked at Buck. "When you guys are together does he ever talk about me much?" she asked. She saw something flash in his eyes, but didn't know what he had thought.

"All the time, lass. He can't stop talking about you." He told her. Whitney smiled and hugged Buck gently.

"Thanks Buck. Thanks for listening to me mope." She said.

"Anytime lass, anytime." He said as she stood up and walked away. He stared as she walked along the bank back to where the herd was staying. Gosh he hated lying to her. She was beautiful, and didn't deserve what Eddie was going to do. He did talk about her, but he wasn't talking about how wonderful she was. He was talking about their break up.


	13. Runaway possum

**Note: I do not own the Ice Age Characters, but I do own Chelsea, Whitney and Aaron. For those of you who don't understand the break-up, please be reassured that it will all work out perfect in time!! (Hint-hint) R&R PLEASE!!**

Chapter 12:

Whitney walked happily back to where the herd was staying for a while. She was almost back when she noticed Eddie, pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. Whitney guessed he hadn't seen her yet, and she hid behind a tree, listening to what he said

"I could always have Crash tell her, but that seems weak. I could… no that wouldn't work either. He said. He finally stopped pacing and sat down, his head in his hands. Whitney decided to leave him alone with his internal struggles, and continued back to the herd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney woke up as the sun shined brightly in her face. She mumbled a complaint, and ran down the tree. She spotted Diego coming back , from hunting she guessed, and ran over to him. When he saw her, he smiled

"Hey Diego!" Whitney called cheerfully.

"Hey girl! What's up?" he asked her, sitting down.

"Nothing much, just heading out for breakfast." She explained. He nodded.

"I just came back from breakfast" he told her, smiling weakly at the mention of his carnivorous diet.

"Ah… so what did you get?" she inquired. His all-meat diet didn't bother her as much as it did the others.

"Nothing much, just an ant eater." He explained.

"Oh, so your going light for breakfast today" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yea, save room for later." He said before smiling. "Well I got to go, see ya later." He told her before walking over to the herd. She waved good-bye and kept on looking for something to eat.

After searching for a few minutes, she located a mango tree. She found a fairly good one on the ground, and began eating. She was almost done when she heard a twig snap behind her. She whirled around to see Eddie walking up to her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Eddie! What's up?" she asked politely. He smile briefly before returning to his troubled expression.

"Nothing much. Hey Whitney, would you go somewhere with me real quick? I have a something to tell you." He said. She smiled and nodded before following him to the nearby waterfall

The two possums walked slowly down the river bank. Eddie stopped walking and picked up a stone before pitching it into the river, sending it skipping.

"Whitney, there's something I've been meaning to say for awhile now." Eddie said uneasily. Whitney smiled. Maybe he was finally going to ask her to be his mate!

"Yes Eddie" she urged, hiding the bubbling excitement the best she could.

"I know we've been together a while now and… I think it's time we-" he continued.

"We?" Whitney said anxiously. He it comes!

"We see other possums" he said, never once looking at her face. It tokk her a second to register what he had said. But when it did hit her, it hit her hard. I felt as if her heart had been ripped in two slowly as the pain soaked in. She looked away and nodded to herself, allowing a single tear to run down her cheek.

"Fine." She said, the upcoming sobs choking her voice. She turned around and ran on all fours as fast as she could. She heard his plees for her to come back, but she ignored him and kept on running. It all made sense now. The way he ignored her, the lack of jealousy. All because he didn't love her anymore. She ran back to where the herd was. She stopped and hid in the tree line. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She was going to act normal, as if nothing had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight when Whitney woke up. She quietly unwound her tail from the branch she had been sleeping on. She placed the leaf-note she had written earlier on a limb, and scurried down the tree into the forest. Once invisible within the tree line, she turned around one last time.

"I love you guys," she whispered. She hated leaving them, especially with that note as her only good-bye.

**Sooooo how'd you guys like it? With Whitney leaving, you know a new adventure is on the way!! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't be mad at me or Eddie, I'll make it better! R&R!! **


	14. Greg

**Note: I do not own the characters of ice age. I do own Whitney Chelsea, Aaron, and Greg. Plus, since Whitney left, the story will switch from the herd and Whitney's point of view. Just a quick FYI**

Chapter 13:

~*The Herd's Point Of View*~

_'Hey Guys… I'm sorry I had to leave without a good-bye, but staying just hurt too much. _

_Chelsea I want you to know that I'll always love you, and you were always my best friend. Ellie, gosh there's no way to word how awesome you are, you're like my second sister. Manny, you kept this herd together, and I thank you for that. Diego, you were always fabulous, and I loved being with you. Sid, poor naïve Sid, thanks for being there for me. Buck, thanks for being my knight in shining armor when no one else wanted to play the part. Crash, you're an awesome brother and I want you to know that. Peaches and Aaron, you guys are awesome. Please don't think of me as the bad, run-away aunt. And Eddie, there's no words for how I feel about you. I'll miss you all in a unique way forever. I love you._

_Whitney 3'_

Chelsea scanned over the note for the millionth time, each sentence in her sister's scratchy handwriting sending a new tear tumbling down her cheek. Crash stood beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly. Aaron held her hand, looking at her with his soft, crisp green eyes. Chelsea wiped the tears away with her free hand before patting the top of his head and smiling. Ellie took the note from Chelsea's paws with her trunk, scanning over it hastily. The whole herd was devastated by the events of the morning. They all were standing around the tree she had slept on that night, all save Buck who was on a nearby tree limb, hands behind his head.

"It'll be alright Chelsea," Sid told her in his spitty voice. She knew it wouldn't be 'alright' but all she could do was nod solemnly.

"We have to find her," Chelsea said determinedly.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Diego asked.

"Well, you could sniff her out, and maybe Buck could help if he wanted." She said doubtfully.

Buck didn't move. Maybe if they thought he was asleep they'd leave him alone and find Whitney by themselves. He didn't want to bother Whitney, she'd come back when she was ready, just like she had said.

~*Flashback*~

Whitney walked sadly through the brush, making her way away from the herd. Buck watched her suspiciously. Only when he heard her muffled sniffles did he know what she was doing. So Eddie had done it then? And she was running away from her problems. He scurried down the tree to talk some sense into her.

"Aye, Lass, where are you going?" he asked. Whitney sighed deeply, her voice riveting from her hidden sobs.

"Oh Buck, Eddie broke up with me, and I just can't stay. I couldn't bear to be that close to him, at least not right now."

"But Lass, you can't leave. It's not the safest place for a mate like you or me out there." He told her sternly.

"You mean for me? You could live by yourself all your life and be alright, I probably won't last a week." She sighed again.

"Then why are you leaving?" Buck inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I- I just need some time to think. I'll come back, I promise, but I just need to be alone for a while." She explained.

"Well if you promise to come back to see ol Buck, I guess I can let you go." He agreed. Whitney smiled and stood on her tip-toes. She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks so much Buck." She whispered in his ear before scurrying away.

~*Flashback Ends*~

Buck rubbed his cheek gently at the thought of last night's events. He missed her like everyone else, but Whitney was a big girl and would be alright until she came back.

~*Whitney's Point Of View*~

Whitney pawed through the brush as she scouted for something to eat. Her belly was starting to make small talk with her as she grew more and more hungry. Finally she stumbled upon a papaya tree. She licked her lips hungrily and made her way over to the tree. She stood on her tip-toes to reach a papaya on a low branch. She finally managed to snap it off of the branch. She smiled hungrily before beginning to bite into it.

"Hey! Stop right there!" she heard in a male's voice. She stopped mid-bite and looked up with her eyes. There was a male possum hanging by his tail, inches from her.

"What?" she asked, placing the papaya on the ground in front of her.

"This is _my_ tree, and if you want food from _my_ tree you have to pay _me_." He told her, dropping from the tree and landing in front of her.

"And how exactly do you expect me to pay you?" Whitney challenged, a paw on her hip.

"Well depends, what do you have to offer?" he asked. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like I have anything to trade?" she asked him rudely.

"Well, for pretty possums like yourself with no way of paying, I allow… other methods of payment." He said suggestively.

"_Excuse me_?! I don't plan on paying like _that_!" she said, taken aback. He shrugged.

"Well, tell ya what. For one papaya, I'll charge a hug, for two, a kiss, and for three or more, we move along the bases." He said. Whitney stood there with her mouth wide open. She resisted the urge to slap him straight across the face. Instead she closed her mouth and looked at him.

"I think I'll just go hungry a bit longer." She said smugly.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, inching closer to Whitney.

"Uh yea." She said, taking a step back. "And besides, I don't even know your name." she told him.

"Oh excuse my poor manners. My name's Greg. And what's yours?" he said smiling stupidly.

"Whitney." She answered. "And if you'll excuse me Greg, I have to find another tree, maybe one with a less…suggestive owner." She said before turning on her heels and walking away. She could hear him as he followed her. She closed her eyes and stopped, sighing. "What Greg?" she asked coldly.

"I'm sorry I was being rude. I just don't see many other possums around here, and well, I get kind of lonely." He explained. Whitney felt a pang of sadness for him before returning to her cold gaze.

"I guess it's alright. But what do you want?" she asked when he continued to follow her.

"I- I um, don't own the tree and was wondering if I could travel with you." He told her.

"You were gonna make me pay for a tree you didn't even own?! I'm going back and getting me a papaya before I consider letting you travel with me." She said, turning around and heading back to the tree. She picked up her food and bit into it hungrily before looking at Greg. She studied him carefully. He had black fur, odd for a possum. He had brown eyes like her, and he had the fur on his head smoothed into short spikes.

"So why are you traveling by yourself?" Greg inquired as she finished her meal.

"I had a problem with my herd, and had to have some time alone." She said shortly. He nodded carefully.

"Boy trouble?" he asked, causing her to look at him suddenly.

"Yea, why?" she challenged. He shrugged, something she noticed he did a lot.

"I was wondering why you wouldn't hug me. Most girl possums would during breeding season." He replied.

"Well, I already have a mate." She lied easily.

"Uh-huh. And I thought you were having boy troubles." He remarked.

"Who's to say it was with my mate?" she asked. He shrugged again.

"I don't know, but there's no need in lying. I'm sure he hurt you pretty bad." He said, not looking at her. She looked at him hard. He saw right through her! Ugh she hated when a guy could do that. See straight through everything about her, and know all of her secrets without even knowing her.

"I'm not lying. I have a whole line of boys waiting for me back home." She said smugly. Now that wasn't a lie. She used to have Eddie, and then there was Buck.

"Well, I guess I'll get in the back of the line then," he said, a smile on his lips. Ugh.

"Come on, we have to get going. I want to walk to the Ice Mountain and back before rejoining my herd. Maybe I can find someone else without a line that you can stick with." She said, standing up and beginning to walk off. He scurried off after her.

~*Herd's Point Of View*~

"Come on, Buck! Aren't you going to help us look for her?" Crash called. Buck shook his head.

"She said she'd come back when she was ready" he told them for the sixth time. Chelsea put her paws on her hips.

"And I thought you liked her." Chelsea said coldly.

"I do, but she said she'd be back when she was done thinking things out." He said, instantly regretting telling them about their conversation last night.

"And what things does she need to think about?" Chelsea challenged.

"Um, well she was having, er, boy troubles." He admitted. Chelsea made a confused face. Then her eyes shot open and she turned around to Eddie.

"Did you do what I think you did?" she asked. He smiled weakly. "Why you stupid, dumb, uncaring- ugh." She said, turning back around and pacing. "And I thought you loved her?" she asked, turning to where he had been standing. But Eddie wasn't there. She looked around before spotting him walking into the forest. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"To find her. Just because I dumped her doesn't mean I don't love her." Eddie called out, already hidden by the brush.

**So whatcha think? Nothing happens between Greg and Whitney, just a needed spoiler. Now if you want me to make something happen, I might, but I have something else in mind for Greg. R&R!!**


	15. Tramp

Note: I do not own the ice age characters. I do own Whitney, Chelsea, Aaron, and Greg though. (Borrowed a future name from GoldenPuon…)

Chapter 14:

~*Whitney's Point of View*~

Omg. What there no way to stop his consistent yapping?! They had been traveling for no more than an hour, and he had already driven her mad. She walked with her paws balled into fists, plastered to her sides. Her eyes where slammed shut, and her ears drooped, trying to block out the irritating noise. She sighed in relief when the talking stopped. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder

"Hey Whitney," Greg said, sound much like Aaron.

"WHAT?! What could you possibly not have already told me?" she yelled.

"You're hot." He told her, a stupid grin glued on his face. She huffed in annoyance.

"You already told me that. 6 times to be exact." She said. She eyed the nearby stick thoughtfully. How painful would stabbing herself to death be? Anything to get away from him!

"Oh, well just wanted to make sure you knew." He said, shrugging.

"Oh trust me, I know, I know" she said sarcastically. They continued walking.

"Oh Whitney," Greg piped up. Whitney rolled her eyes before turning around to face him.

"Yea Greg?" she asked, trying not to explode again.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked

"Um Mangos." She answered

"What's your favorite hobby?" he inquired.

"Decorating." She answered uninterestedly.

"What's your favorite color?" he questioned.

"You really want to know?" she asked, a single eyebrow raised. He nodded. "Well it changes day to day, but today my favorite color is SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Never heard of that one… is it like an orangish color?" he said, obviously not getting what she meant. She grabbed her ears and tugged down on them before continuing to walk.

~*The Herd's Point Of View*~

"Whoa whoa oh oh whoa Eddie, whoa." Chelsea stuttered, chasing after him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said just because I broke up with her doesn't mean that I don't love her." He answered.

"Then why did you break up with her?" she asked, growing more and more confused. Eddie sighed.

"I thought she deserved… better than me." He told her.

"Why would you think that? You and her are perfect together!" Chelsea told him.

"Maybe so… I wish I hadn't done what I did." Eddie sighed. He kept walking. "Come on, we have to find her." He pronounced, walking deeper into the forest.

~*Whitney's Point Of View*~

Whitney was still irritated from Greg constant talking, but was growing used to it. Kind of like how it took getting used to Sid. Gosh she missed the herd. She sighed, she would be back by the end of the week.

Whitney soon felt a pang of hunger and began looking for something to eat. Greg followed suit and scavenged with her. Whitney walked, she looked up and cam enose-to-nose with a female possum.

"AHHHH!" they screamed, jumping apart.

"What's wrong Whi- oh." He said as he took in the female possum. Whitney did the same. She was tall for a possum with brown and orange fur. And from just looking at her, Whitney could tell she wasn't the most, conservative. Whitney looked at Greg, who's tongue was flopped out, a glossy gaze in his eyes. Whitney rolled her eyes and sniffed the air. She suddenly realized why he was so overcome by her. She was in heat.

"Sorry to scare you, my name's Tramp." The female possum said as she held out a paw. _Wonder why_ Whitney thought to herself before putting a smile on her face and shaking her paw.

"My names Whitney, and this is Greg," Whitney introduced to Tramp.

"Are you two together?" Tramp asked. Whitney made a disgusted face followed by gagging noises.

"No, not even close." Whitney said when she was finished.

"Ah," Tramp said before smiling at Greg. Ew. Whitney suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Tramp, would you mind taking him off my paws for me? I have somewhere I need to be, and he can't tag along." She told Tramp. She smiled smugly.

"I would love to!" Tramp said. Whitney smiled before thanking her and walking off. Thank goodness he was finally out of her fur. She was just starting to fully appreciate the silence when she heard Greg.

"Hey Whitney! Wait up!"

**Sorry this one was so short… I have a BIG project due in english class, and I can't update as fast. Updates will be quicker though after Wednesday though! R&R!!**


	16. Journey Begins

Note: I do not own the characters of ice age. I do own Whitney, Chelsea, Greg, Tramp and Aaron, though (wow long list…)

Sorry this update took so long… writers block for real, ideas are greatly apprieciated.

Chapter 15

~*Herd's Point Of View*~

"Hey Eddie wait, let's get the others before we set off, alright?" Crash said before scurrying off to get the rest of the herd. Eddie groaned before tapping his foot, waiting for everyone to come on. He was worried sick about Whitney. It was breeding season, and there's no telling how many guys would be after her. He mumbled to himself. He looked up to look at Buck who was watching him with his eyebrow raised.

"A bit impatient aren't we mate?" Buck asked before jumping out of the tree in front of him. Eddie continued tapping his foot. He looked at Buck and sighed.

"Yea. I'm just worried about her is all," he explained. Buck nodded.

"She said she'd be back by the time the week was over. Why worry so much?" he questioned.

"Because it's breeding season, and I don't know what'll happen if she's out there alone," he told Buck. Buck nodded thoughtfully before the herd came through the brush to where they were standing.

"Come on guys, let's get going," Sid said in a spitty tone walking past them all. Chelsea chuckled.

"He seems more ready to go than you are," Chelsea smirked. Eddie huffed, arms crossed, before following behind Chelsea. He mumbled to himself as the group moved onward to find Whitney.

~*Whitney's Point of View*~

"What Greg?" Whitney seethed as Greg walked up to her.

"I want to come with you, I told you I was going to go with you the whole way," he told her.

"I thought you were going to stay with Tramp?" Whitney questioned.

"She had… other… things on her mind than keeping me company," he explained.

"Oh and you seemed so eager to get me to do the same," Whitney criticized.

"But you're my one and only Whitney," Greg said, a stupid grin on his face. Whitney sighed. She looked up to hold back the tears that flushed the corners of her eyes.

"Greg, it's not good to make someone your everything," Whitney told him. He looked at her confused.

"Why not?" Greg asked.

"Cause when they leave you, you'll have nothing," Whitney said sourly.

"And how do you know that?" Greg challenged.

"Cause, it happened to me once," Whitney said before walking forward, ending the conversation.

~*The Herd's Point of View*~

Sid hummed a tune carelessly as they walked in the forest.

"Picked up her scent yet, Diego?" Manny questioned.

"No, not yet," Diego told him, nose pressed firmly to the ground.

"Well hurry up, cause if Sid hums another verse, I'm gonna sit on him," Manny huffed. Diego simply chuckled as they continued walking. Chelsea nudged Eddie with her elbow.

"What are you gonna do when we find her?" Chelsea asked. Eddie shrugged.

"I don't know yet. If she's not too mad at me, maybe asked her to be my mate or something like that," Eddie said. Chelsea bonked him on the head with her free paw, she was carrying Aaron in the other.

"You broke her heart into little teriyaki bits, and then as soon as we find her, your planning on proposing?! Idiot! You don't rush into things like that," Chelsea scolded while Eddie rubbed his throbbing head.

"Well excuse me," Eddie said sarcastically.

"I might excuse you later, but right now, we have to find her," Chelsea said.

~*Whitney's Point of View*~

Greg chatted endlessly as they walked. They soon came to a stream, and Whitney sighed happily. She needed to clean up. They soon came to the bank, and Whitney told Greg to stay there. She walked into the stream, only to her Greg splashing behind her.

"Greg go back over there," Whitney commanded.

"But I wanna take a bath," he whined. Whitney sighed.

"You can when I'm done, now get out," Whitney said harshly. Greg mumbled as he walked back up the bank. He sat there staring at her while she got deeper in the water.

"Greg if you watch me, I'll strap you too that rock over there," Whitney threatened, never once looking at him. He started at her smart-allic like until he heard her sigh. Next thing he knew, he was strapped to a rock by a vine and Whitney was taking a bath. He was strapped so he couldn't see her at all. He sighed, and waited for his turn in the stream. Soon Whitney was done and walked over to the rock.

"Learned you lesson?" Whitney asked. Greg nodded vigoriously. Whitney raised an eyebrow. "Good," Whitney said before walking off.

"Hey come back! You're not gonna leave me her are you?" Greg pleaded.

"Haven't decided yet, I'll have to eat on it," Whitney said. Greg sighed and tapped his fingers on the rock. It was going to be a long walk…

How'd ya like it? Sorry It suck butt, but I have completely been sucked dry with ideas… Please lend me some! I'll give credit! Please R&R


	17. Fallin

**Note: I do not own the characters of ice age**

**Author Note: I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to update. Between school and test and everything in between I haven't had ANY time. I've probably lost all the stories fans, but hopefully they can forgive me and love the last few chapters! And maybe the story can get a few new fans as well :) **

Chapter 16:

~*Whitney's Point of View*~

Greg rubbed his arm as he had for the past 10 minutes.

"You sure are strong," Greg commented to Whitney. Whitney rolled her eyes before turning her head to look at Greg.

"Thanks. You found out the hard way," she said. They walked farther into the forest. Whitney pushed back branch after branch hoping Greg would stop worrying about his arm and help her move all this brush. Greg was talking up a storm as usual. Whitney had become immune to his inability to be quiet and ignored it all.

Soon, Whitney was tired and couldn't go any further. She found a small rock and sat on it, placing her head in her hands. Thoughts of Eddie swarmed her mind. She shook her head and sighed. Whitney looked at her hands before balling them into fists. Why couldn't she get him out of her head?! He had obviously forgotten all about her, why couldn't she do the same? Suddenly, Greg tapped her shoulder. She looked up at him. He looked concerned.

"You okay?" He asked. Whitney nodded with a smile

"You know, just, uh, thinking about where we're going next," she lied smoothly. Greg easily bought the lie and sat down beside her.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about Eddie," Greg said suddenly. Whitney looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know anything about him?" Whitney asked. Greg shrugged.

"You say I can't shut up, you should hear yourself when you sleep. Eddie why, why?!" Greg said, mocking her in a high pitched voice.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Whitney said sarcastically. Greg chuckled.

"Yea, but I'm serious, I really am sorry," he told her. Whitney looked at him before smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

"And if it's worth anything, I would never, ever do what he did to you," Greg said sweetly.

"You don't even know what he did!" Whitney said playfully.

"Well I don't need to know. I just know that I would never do anything to hurt you. You're different Whitney. Most girls are all for talking to me. But you, I have to work for you to talk to me, and I like that," he explained before smiling that sideways smile he always did.

"Oh, uh, wow Greg… thanks," Whitney said uneasily. She blinked sharply. She was getting soft! She stood up sharply. "Okay, well, uh… let's get going," Whitney said. Anywhere to get away from this conversation would work. Greg agreed easily enough. Whitney walked forward, headed nowhere in particular. Her thoughts were out of control as she pushed onward thinking of the herd, Eddie, and, surprisingly enough, Greg.

~*The Herd's Point of View*~

"Hey guys, I think I found her scent!" Diego called as he circled a papaya tree. It wasn't long before the herd was in the clearing, staring at the tree. Diego circled the tree once more for clarification. He looked up and nodded. "It's her alright. Passed by her two days ago looking for something to eat," Diego said professionally.

"Wow, you're good!" Chelsea said, impressed.

"What? Oh no, a little birdie told me," Diego said motioning to the red and orange bird on the top branch of the papaya tree with his paw. "She saw her pass by."

"Hello! And what's your name?" Ellie said.

"Abigail is my name. I see your friend come by! She got food from tree and left with Greg!" The bird said excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's Greg?" Eddie said, his hands making stopping motions.

"Greg a possum. And a playa!" The bird said smiling, not seeing anything wrong with what she said.

"HE'S A WHAT?" Chelsea and Eddie said at the same time.

"A playa! A playa!" The bird sang happily. There was no need for the bird to repeat herself because Chelsea and Eddies hot through the trees, ready to save Whitney from the 'playa'. The herd stayed, all waiting with raised eyebrows. The two came back after a moment or two, sheepish grins on their faces.

"Which way did they go?" Chelsea said embarrassedly. The bird pointed the direction and the two were off, this time with the herd tagging along. They had a trail, and twice the reasons to find Whitney. And quick.

~*Whitney's Point of View*~

Whitney studied her nails impatiently.

"Are you done YET?" she called to the bush behind her.

"No, not yet," Greg called.

"Ohmigosh, how long does it take to pee?!" Whitney asked.

"I don't know! I don't keep track of the time when I take care of business!" Greg called back.

"The question was rhetorical," Whitney stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Greg said walking out of the bush. Whitney made a "duh" face at him and kept walking. Greg was walking beside her and she just happened to look down. A sputtered giggle escaped her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked forward. "What?" Greg asked, an eyebrow raised. Whitney placed her hands behind her back and put her nose in the air.

"Oh, nothing," she said dismissively.

"It was too something or else you wouldn't have laughed like you were choking on a twig," Greg said rudely.

"Excuse me for having an odd laugh," Whitney commented. Greg shrugged.

"Your laugh isn't weird, but whatever noise just came out of your mouth sure was," Greg told her.

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult," Whitney said.

"Just take it as both, it tends to save time," Greg suggested. Whitney scoffed.

"Fine. I will," Whitney said before walking ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Greg called as she walked further and further ahead.

"Figure it out," Whitney said harshly. Her eyes were closed as she walked. She walked and walked. Suddenly, everything went wrong.

"Whitney, look out!" Greg called. Whitney opened her eyes to watch herself fall over the face of the cliff.

**Sooo… How was it for being gone so long? More later!**


	18. Let Go

**Note: I do not own the ice age characters, but all characters not mentioned in the movie are of my own creation :) **

**AJKool, thanx for the review. Sometimes all we need is someone who isn't afraid to say it like it is! I'll try to fix my problems that you mentioned… I must be a little off for being gone so long, hehe… and thanx to all my other reviewers, your reviews are equally important to me!**

Chapter 17

Whitney's eyes grew huge as she fell over the edge of the large cliff. She screamed a horrible scream as she plummeted down the face of the rocky ledge. Grabbing wildly, she miraculously found a tree root jutting from the side of the cliff face, and she held on. She looked up wildly and found Greg staring down at her with wide, worried eyes. She could tell he looked almost as scared as she felt.

"Whitney, hold on!" Greg called. Whitney was so scared, she was temporarily mute, so the most she could do was nod vigorously. Greg gulped and began to lower himself to where he could reach her. He held his hand out the whole way and just about reached her when…

****

The herd ran through the forest, all save Sid of course, who was so far behind it wasn't even believable, even by Sid's standards. They had to find Whitney before it was too late. They came to a stop and Diego placed his nose to the ground.

"Ugh, nothing," he confirmed disgustedly after a few minutes of sniffing. Chelsea was getting ansy. She knew something just wasn't right, something more than this "Greg" character that had come into the picture. She tapped her foot repeatedly as she waited for Diego to find something, anything, leading them to her sister. Diego was determined and pressed his nose firmly to the ground again. He walked back and forth until he finally stopped at took off in one direction. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder and the herd set off again.

****

Greg was inches away from being able to reach Whitney. He stretched as far he could, his paw extended.

"Grab my paw!" Greg reached toward her. Whitney was quick to grab hold of his paw and held on for dear life. He began to pulled her up. They were halfway back up when Whitney screamed a heart stopping scream.

"Greg! I'm slipping!"

"Just hold on!" Greg instructed as he brought down his other paw.

"I can't!" Whitney slipped further back down, this time taking Greg farther over the ledge.

"I'm NOT going to let you go Whitney!" Sweat was visible through Greg's fur now.

"And I'm not taking you with me!" Whitney said sternly, realizing how she had said something similar to Greg only a few days ago.

"But Whitney, you can't leave me! Not yet!" Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Greg, but there's no way I can get back over that ledge without one of us going down. And I refuse for it to be you!" Whitney managed to slip on paw out of Greg's grasp.

"Whitney, no! I love you!" Greg confessed, wildly reaching for her other paw again.

"Love ya too," Whitney said, and with that, she slipped her other paw out of Greg's and fell.

**Eh, its short, but more to come ;) R&R! Tell me whatcha think!**


	19. Hugs

**Note: I do not own the characters of ice age, just the OCs and any other random characters I've thrown in the mix ;) Enjoy the last chapter**

Chapter 18:

Whitney felt reality slow down as she began to fall. She could clearly hear the wind rushing in her ears, Greg's desperate cries, the call of her friends. Friends? She could her Diego and Crash and Buck. Eddie and Peaches. Aaron and Whitney. Manny and Sid. Her eyes flickered open, and suddenly something had her around the waist. She looked up to see Ellie's big green eyes, tears brimming the surface. Carefully Ellie hauled her back up the side of the cliff and unwound her trunk from her once she was on solid ground. Whitney was dizzy to say the least. She barely had enough time to realize what was happening before Chelsea had her in a tight hug.

"Oh Whitney! I was so worried and I've missed you soooooo much!" Chelsea said, her voice choked with tears. Whitney returned the hug, rubbing her sister's back comfortingly. Whitney was engulfed in hug after hug. Buck was second, hugging her briefly, and in the short time he did, Whitney whispered a 'thank you' to with he nodded in response. Crash gave her a short hug, shorter than Buck's. Aaron and Peaches gave her a group hug. Diego patted her back with his paw before Manny picked her up with his trunk, hugging her softly, not used to the show of affection toward her. Ellie gave her a warm hug. When the line of hugs finally stopped, she looked to see Greg and Eddie side by side. She smiled awkwardly at them. The possum she loved that had shattered her heart, and the possum she loved, solely because he helped put her heart back together.

Greg made the first move, coming toward her, and hugging her desperately. He didn't want to let go, and soon, Diego and Manny were having to pull him off of her. Whitney smiled embarrassedly before turning to Eddie. He walked slowly toward her, making sure not to cross an invisible line of some sort. He smiled oddly at her.

"Hi," was all he could say before Whitney was hugging him, tears running down her face.

"Eddiie, I've missed you SO much! You wouldn't believe what a living hell it's been without you! Greg helped, but he could never replace you! I know you don't feel the same way anymore, but I want you to know, that I love you," The sobs were unstoppable now as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Eddie grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away at arms length.

"Whitney, I never stopped lovin you baby," He said.

"W-what?" Whitney managed to say.

"I thought it was best for you and me not to be together, before I realized…. You're da bomb!" He told her. Whitney giggled.

"Promise you'll never leave me again," Whitney pleaded. He nodded and pulled her back to him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you more."

***

A few weeks had gone by, and everything was back to how it should be. Greg visited every now and then, sometimes bringing his new mate, Clara, and sometimes by himself. Eddie had asked Whitney to be his mate, and Whitney was on cloud nine for the rest of that week. Everyone was happy, and they were all one big happy family. Nothing was ever going to separate them. (Again)

THE END

**Okie Dokie… how was it? I think I did okay for my first fan fic, and now it's done :( I wish it didn't have to end, but like they say, all good things must end… I'll work hard to have more fan fics up so there will at least be more Chicka937 awesomeness to go around :) I actually have a DiegoxOC up named Forever, so check that out if you want ;) Thanx for all my awesome, faithful, and helpful reviewers, love y'all! K well I should go before my ending paragraph is longer than the last chapter ;) bye!**


End file.
